Hope in the Moonlight
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The feeling of losing the person you love is one guaranteed to shatter your heart. Especially when they put their lives on the line just to keep you safe. All one can do is pray they are alright, wherever they are, and are making their way home - to return to you... One-shot, SoKai. Warning! Contains spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III and Re:Mind!


**Hey, guys! Just finished playing the main chapter Kingdom Hearts: Re:Mind - and it gave me the idea for this! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The moon loomed high up in the starry sky, reflected on the surface of the ocean far below. Waves were lapping up onto the beach of Destiny Islands. The soft, calm sounds they made as they cascaded onto the shore filled the salty night air. All was quiet on the smaller island that late hour. It had been filled with laughing, happy people who had been playing there all day. Now that they had all returned home, the place was completely deserted...

...save for one figure who had stayed behind after everyone else had left.

A young girl was sitting on the tree which grew sideways. The night breeze blew softly at her red bangs. She was gazing thoughtfully up at the stars with her ocean blue eyes - which were filled with emotion over what she had been through.

"I wish you were still here beside me..."

It was not often that Kairi gazed out to sea all alone. Usually, her best friend of all time was by her side. In fact, he had been that evening - before disappearing completely without a trace before her eyes.

That very person was on the girl's mind that moment. She couldn't stop thinking about him from his spiky brown hair and blue eyes - to his cheerful smile and kindly nature.

Kairi placed a hand onto her heart, feeling how painfully wounded it was. It had only just been pieced back together after being destroyed earlier that day. She would not have been there that very moment if it had not been for Sora, who had used his power of Waking to save her life - at the cost of his own well-being.

"I don't believe what you did for me, Sora. If I could have only known that rescuing me would cause you to disappear. I would have done anything to keep you here with me."

A tiny tear escaped her eye. It ran down her cheek as she kept her gaze fixed towards the sky. The night breeze had blown all the clouds away, allowing the entire moon to be seen in all it's shimmering glory.

"I don't know where you are ... but I know you're out there somewhere."

Though more tears began to stream down Kairi's face, a small smile managed to find its way there.

"I have every confidence that you are out there. You always find a way to keep yourself safe and fight your way through many dangers - just to come back to me."

Kairi closed her eyes, touched her heart with both of her hands. She could feel a warmth spreading comfortingly through wounds it held. It was giving her plenty of reassurance that she had not seen the last of her spiky-haired hero.

"No matter how many times we've separated ... and no matter how far apart we are ... you have always managed without fail to come back to me."

Kairi was still crying silently, but the smile on her face was perfectly genuine. She was thinking back to all the times Sora's destiny had taken him from her, leaving her all alone on the islands. It had been difficult for her to never know where he was or if he was alright, but her worries had always been in vain, for he had always come home - to her.

"This time won't be any different. I know it. I don't care how long I have to wait or how much it's going to hurt. To see your sweet, smiling face again is worth all the heartache in the universe."

Kairi opened her eyes, her red hair waving as a breeze from the ocean passed through the islands. As she gazed up into the sky once again, she almost thought she could see formed by the stars, sending her that wide, ever-so mischievous grin, was Sora's smiling face.

With tears still racing down her cheeks, Kairi smiled in return. She had no idea whether the starry image of Sora was real or not. Either way, it was able to give her all the faith she needed to be sure that the boy she loved was out there - and would return to her someday.

"Please ... come back to me, Sora..."

The breeze died down and the starry image of Sora disappeared. Kairi dried her tears by running a finger softly across her cheeks. She was just about to turn and head for home - when she froze upon hearing a voice speak to her.

"I'll come back to you, Kairi... I promise..."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. There was no mistaking who that gentle, kindly-toned voice belonged to. She glanced frantically around the small island, desperately trying to find any trace of the one she loved.

But there was no sign of Sora. He was nowhere to be seen in this world.

Kairi was all alone.

The young Princess of Heart sniffled, but her smile of hope managed to find its way back to her sweet featured.

She knew Sora would come back to her.

One day.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't any good! Thanks for reading! Let's hope Sora finds his way back to Kairi soon! :)**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
